The overall goal of this study will be to assess the potential which self-help groups hold for the delivery of mental health services within an urban setting. Research will be conducted concerning several topics relevant to this issue: 1) the scope of problems addressed by urban self-help groups; 2) attitudes of urban residents towards seeking assistance from self-help groups; 3) differential processes used by self-help groups and professional helpers; 4) efficacy of self-help groups in dealing with mental health-related problems; and, 5) enhancement of self-help group efficacy through professional-group interaction. Data collection techniques will include the use of surveys, interviews, and naturalistic observations. Experimental and quasi-experimental designs will be utilized to examine hypotheses related to the efficacy of self-help groups. To promote contacts between self-help groups and project personnel, a self-help information service will be developed. This service will also further the project's research goals by facilitating an assessment of community needs not served by self-help groups and by providing a way in which contacts may be initiated between persons interested in forming self-help groups and project personnel.